Don't Call Me Nymphandora
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: "I am sorry too. Sorry I will never know him . . . but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."


Tonks arrived at the great castle just avoiding a death eater before she disapperated. Her breath was shakey. Hogwarts. Even when all terror was happening it was in it's full splendour. She rushed across the blood spilt courtyard, wand in hand.

Crap, she thought. Crap, crap, crap. Where is he?

Molly, she'd know. Molly had a rather close relationship with Nymphandora. Though there was a difference in age between the two, Mrs. Weasley appeared to be Tonks's closest adult friend; neither thought anything of it. Molly, in Tonks' mind, was a friend, mother-like figure and a trust worthy person.

"Molly," she yelled to the short, plump, witch holding her wand close. Molly's flaming fiery red hair, and her eyes looked grief struck. It was horrid seeing her in this state. "Molly!"

"Tonks darling, what are you doing?"

"I need to see him!" she said, almost screaming.

"Who?" Molly took one look at her and knew. "He's inside somewhere, with Kingsley."

"Thank you, thank you." she sighed, glad to know he was alive. About to turn away, Molly stopped her.

"Dora?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe?"

"You too." she smiled. She nodded at Molly and then... she ran. Into the castle. Just running up the stairs was tiring, her ttrench coat flapping behind her. It seemed she was the eldest here, hundreds of students, crying, screaming, too scared to move. She ran up more flights of stairs, her breaths heavier.

More students, more pain. She over heard crackling, thunder or what sounded like the sky falling apart. Flashes came through the windows of glass. In a massive, seven-story high building supported by magic, it was easy to get lost.

She kept running, faster, trying to keep going. She saw someone. Dean had dark hair and dark skin and a distinctive height with a long neck. "Dean! It's me, Tonks?" She knew they'd met a few times, he must remember her?

"Oh, yeah. Professor Lupin's wife?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Up stairs in the Quad Battlements."

"Thanks Dean."

Practically flying up another flight of stairs, she reached the Quad.

'Battlements,' Dean said, 'Battlements.'

Tonks, scattered down a corridor. She turned a corner. She came to a T- junction. Left she looked, then right.

She saw Remus.

Her eyes locked onto his delicate face in deep battle. Even with scars on his face, he looked so peaceful. He had a sort of elegancy about him. His skinny figure looked even more slender in the dark.

He turned his head quickly shaking it at her. She ran to comfort him. He looked ill and exhausted because killing was something he really hated, even if they deserved it.

He opened his arms as she jumped into the them like she always did. He spun her slightly and then held her close to him, he'd hoped she had come truthfuly. He felt her weave her delicate, bony fingers into his light brown hair, flecked with grey here and there.

She was warm, and her heart was pounding. She didn't notice Kingsley there, she just wanted Remus.

"You shouldn't have! It's Teddy who needs you." With two arms around her he felt her shake her head into his neck.

"He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father. It's you that needs me tonight." She took his hand and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. He held her close taking in her sweet scent and holding onto her bubblegum pink hair. They stood together, hand in hand watching the shield surrounding Hogwarts fall apart.

Kingsley walked away, mumbling something unknown. A loud boom was heard not to far, and screams erupted from below.

Remus and Tonks, stood back, each pressed aginst a wall whilst reaching out touching finger tips.

Suddenly a fierce growl was heard from behind them. Lupin knew the sound. He pushed Tonks behind him and told her to run. "What, Remus? What are you talking about?" she said oblivious. Remus turned around.

From behind them, Percy Weasley was crying out, "Fred, Freddie! Oh no, Fred!" They had no time to see what was happening.

Dolohov was infront of them. How could they not have noticed him? Tonks gasped and began firing random spells to disarm him. He blocked it swiftly chasing after them.

"Tonks, run! Go!" She grabbed his hand.

"Not without you!" Trying to pull him with her, she groaned.

The couple raced down stairs past bodies, students and grief.

"Tonks, get off me. Save yourself!" Dolohov was hot on their heels, everywhere. Above them, to their left, out of sight.

"No, I am not leaving you." They ran faster, people's screams all around. Tonks ran down the stairs as Lupin tried warding them off. She ran and then lost her step and fell head over heel. Her ankle gave an almighty snap.

She winced rubbing her ankle and reaching for her wand currently rolling down the stairs. She crawled forward to grab it. She screamed. Pain spread from her foot to her knee. Her eyes felt weak. Remus looked down at his wife in tears on the floor surrounded by rubble and other people's blood. A deatheater voomed toward her and hit her with a curse and she screamed again.

"REMUS, please!" His heart shattered at her pain. His beautiful woman, screaming. With his wand in hand he swiped away evil in a flick. He ran as fast as he could toward her. In a scoop he picked up her skinny body and used his werewolf speed to get her outside.

Dolohov was there, in the courtyard beind them pausing to plan his next move. "Tonks, please stay tucked away. I..."

Tonks screamed the loudest she ever had. The pain of her ankle was nothing anymore.

Dolohov shot green sparks from his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

Everything went into slow motion for a second. Lupin turned as Tonks tried to pulled him back. Then her life ended as she knew it.

Remus John Lupin was struck with the killing curse.

His screams were heard by everyone, and Tonks was shocked at another almighty cry of pain for him and then she realised it was hers.

"No, Remus." she sobbed, distraught.

The light shot through him, consuming his body, mind and soul. He dropped like a fly with a thud.

"No." The girl fell to her knees, sobbing her heart out. "No, no."

She ripped off his shirt to try and save him, bring him back somehow. Her agile hands searched for the heart and began to pump on his chest. He barely moved but just raised a hand on her cheek.

"Stop it Dora."

"No, Remus." she repeated a bucket flowing from her eyes. "No, you can't die. Not after us, not after Teddy."

"He has his beautiful Mother." He stroked her cheek softly.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Dora, stay. Stay with Teddy."

"Harry'll take him! You know just as well as I do! You know he's gonna win. Please Remus. I'm going with you."

He sighed and laughed, "There's no pursuading you is there?" He blinked back a painful tear. "You don't need to come with me."

"Nope. That's final. He'll be loved. I know it. He'll know why we died, what we died for. So shut up, kiss me and I'll see you on the other side." He laughed at how amazing this girl was. His girl. Nymphandora.

Tears welled up, she could feel it but keeping her eyes open was a struggle and made her vision very blurry. As soon as she blinked, a few wet drops fell from her eyes and she sighed slightly, pushing her hair back. She took a breath to be brave and go on with this.

As she lifted her wand to finish herself off and be with Remus once more, she heard a cackle. A woman with thick, matted, dark hair was narrowing her eyes at Tonks. Long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes added to her creepiness. Her Aunt cackled again like an old witch. Tonks blinked her wet eyes just making out a blob of darkess.

Then the dark went bright as a falsh of green headed straight for her. She didn't scream as Bellatrix Lestrange, her own flesh and blood sent a killing curse directly at her. Her eyes closed as she kissed Remus' limp face. Her mind was blurred at the thought of him being a body, not a person. With a rush of cold he kissed her back. That kiss gave her enough courage to prepare her for whatever came next. With a smash, the light hit her and she dropped to the floor into his tense arms.

Lupin grinned like a mad man. He thought he was going crazy. So extatic then depressed beyond imagination. Through his own eyes he saw a beauty. She was like him, lifless in everyway, her hair turned black with death. It pained him more than the curse he had been shot with to see her so drained of colour when she was usually so animated. Her young radiance was gone.

With a slight whisper and a final kiss on the forehead she croaked out the words, "I love you Remus, I never really minded when you called me Nymphandora." She gave him a cheeky wink before her eyelids flopped over and she collapsed onto him.

"Oh I know. I love you too Nymphandora." She smiled, letting a single tear drop onto his torso and her hair returned to it's full glory and was a bright pink once more. His heart slowly lost speed until it stopped. She too faded from life and rolled of his body still clutching his hand tightly.

The couple could have been sleeping, the smiles said they were happy wherever they were. It was perfect, as people suddenly looked over and wept to see their untimely deaths.

Suddenly, the clouds in the dark, blackened sky seperated desplaying the moon in it's full glory. Like a magical moment in a magical world the world was silent. The moon was full and like a call of instinct shone down upon the tattered werewolf and the girl with the coloured hair.


End file.
